Movie Night
by Aura Sleepless
Summary: Cory Monteith/Chris Colfer RPF. This may get taken down because of rules and whatnot. Sort of PWP. Cory wants Chris, and when faced with an opportunity, will gladly attempt to seduce him. I fail at summaries. .


**A/N: I don't even know why I wrote this. Disclaimer: I don't own anyone here, thusforthly, this never happened.**

"Alright, I'm out for the night. See you tomorrow, Chrith." Amber said, standing up. Chris had had Amber, Jenna, and Cory over to watch some movies, but Jenna had left hours ago at a call from Kevin. Chris smiled and kissed Amber on the cheek.

"'Kay hon, see you." He said, shifting a little on the couch. He took a sip of his diet coke as Amber left the apartment.

"So are you going home or should I set up the couch?" Chris asked, stretching and flipping off the TV. Cory shrugged.

"It's, like, two. In the morning. I don't wanna drive." He said, standing up. "You don't have to make the couch, it's fine. I'll just wander around your place until I feel super sleepy and then just come crash with you."

Chris blushed a little at the thought of Cory - Cory, admittedly attractive and recent star of most of Chris's dreams - in his bed. "O-okay."

Cory raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I don't wanna freak you out or anything. I just figured, y'know, less you have to do, the better. Plus, I always thought you looked kinda cuddly." He said, ruffling Chris's hair.

Chris nodded slowly, heart pounding. "R-right. Wait, cuddly? Really?"

Cory nodded enthusiastically. "Totally. See?" He nearly effortlessly scooped Chris up in his arms, carried him to his bedroom and tossed him onto the bed. He curled up next to Chris and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's stomach. "Totally cuddly."

Chris blushed hard, trying to control his breathing as Cory turned him over so his head was in Cory's chest. "O-okay then. Um, d-do you always cuddle your male friends?"

"Oh, only the cuddly ones." Cory said. Chris tried desperately to breathe at a normal pace, which was exceedingly difficult as this was the closest to another guy he'd ever been. His breath hitched as he was pulled on top of Cory.

"Um, maybe you... Sh-shouldn't do that..." Chris stuttered out, shivering as Cory's leg pressed against his steadily growing cock. He bit his lip as Cory stiffened.

"I-I'm sorry, I guess, I, um..." Chris trailed off with a moan as Cory slowly rubbed his leg against Chris's dick.

"It's okay. It was part of my evil plan." Cory said quietly, shifting Chris to grind against his own hardening cock and softly pressing his lips to Chris's.

Chris moaned, pulling away. "N-_ahh_, I-I though you were st-straight..." He gasped out, unintentionally grinding against Cory.

Cory shook his head, moaning a bit. "N-No... Bisexual... Since I was nineteen..." He gasped out, rolling them over to grind down on top of Chris.

Chris moaned, blushing and biting his lip. "C-Cory, _oh_, oh God,_ Cory_, Cory _stop_... Y-you're gonna make me c-cum..." He stuttered, whimpering a little despite himself as the taller boy climbed off of him.

"Fuck, Chris..." Cory muttered huskily. He quickly undid his pants and tossed them at the wall. "That's right. Gonna make you cum. Gonna make you cum so hard you can't even see straight." He said, kissing up Chris's thigh and sucking lightly at the boy's straining cock through his skinny jeans.

"C-Cory, seriously, _stop_." Chris gasped, bucking up against Cory's mouth. Cory pulled back, sighing, and rested his hand on Chris's leg, thumb trailing over his inner thigh.

"M'kay baby, I'll stop... But you clearly need _something..._" He started, flicking his thumb over the still clothed head of Chris's cock, eliciting a breathy moan. "So what is it? Need you to tell me what you need, babe, and I'll do it." Cory whispered.

"W-want you... Inside of me..." Chris moaned as Cory's hand brushed over his cock again.

"You have to be more specific, baby. You want my fingers inside you? My tongue? My huge, hard cock?" Cory asked, leaning in to suck and bite at Chris's neck.

Chris moaned, squirming a little. "F-fingers." He gasped out.

"Want you to use full sentences, Christopher. Much hotter that way." Cory managed against Chris's neck.

"S-someone has a thing for dirty talk..." Chris gasped out. He managed to calm down enough to comply. "I-I want you to fuck me hard with your fingers, Cory. Specific enough?"

Cory moaned, pulling back and undoing the smaller boy's jeans. "Your wish is my command." He mumbled, pulling off Chris's jeans. Cory palmed Chris through his boxer briefs. "How bad do you want it?" He asked softly.

Chris jerked his hips up. "So bad, oh _god_, want you so bad." He moaned. Cory smiled, eyes dark with arousal. He carefully slipped the lasts of Chris's clothing off, pulling a bottle of lube from his own discarded jeans.

"You look so fucking sexy, Chris." Cory said, coating his fingers and pressing one at Chris's entrance. "You ever done this before, baby?" He asked softly.

"O-only to myself... A-and only with t-two fingers..." Chris stuttered out, trying unsuccessfully to impale himself on Cory's fingers.

"Baby, it's fine. I'll take care of you." Cory whispered, spreading Chris's legs and bending his knees for better access. He slowly inched his middle finger in, stopping momentarily as Chris tensed. "You okay? Too fast?" He asked, voice softening a little.

Chris shook his head a little, his breathing labored. "No, no, f-feels good, don't stop." He moved a little, trying to force Cory's finger farther up inside him. Cory gently pressed his finger in, then slowly retracted it. Chris sighed, reaching down and grasping Cory's hand before roughly shoving his finger back in.

"I-I'm not _Kurt_, C-Cory. I-I'm not going to _break_. Please, p-_please_, don't treat me l-like a k-kid. N-not right now." Chris gasped out, moving Cory's hand in and out. Cory nodded, pushing the smaller boy's hand away wand setting his own pace. He squeezed some more lube onto his forefinger, slowly pressing that finger in as well. Chris let out little gasps of pleasure that went straight to Cory's cock. He crooked his fingers, making Chris scream.

"Cory, fuck, st-stop! Gonna cum, _stop._" Chris writhed, squeezing around Cory's fingers. Cory reluctantly pulled his fingers out.

"Chris, one of the main points of sex is to cum. You don't need to keep stopping me." Cory leaned in and kissed Chris gently.

"I-I just don't want this to end. L-let me take care of you first." Chris hesitantly sat up, pulling Cory to the edge of the bed. He slid off the bed and situated himself between Cory's knees.

"Oh. _Oh_, Chris, y-you don't have to... It's not about me right now." Cory muttered, trailing his hands over Chris's hair.

"I want to. A-a lot." Chris whispered, reaching up and pulling down Cory's boxers to pool around his feet. Chris pulled them off completely, eyes wide and heavily focused on Cory's erection.

"Oh, god, you're so big..." Chris bit his lip. He leaned in and gave Cory's cock an experimental lick. He slowly leaned in and stretched his mouth over Cory's cock.

"_Fuck_ yeah..." Cory moaned. Chris pulled back a little, sucking at the head before plunging his mouth back down. Cory moaned hard, trying desperately not to just thrust into the smaller boy's face.

Chris sucked hard, hollowing out his cheeks. He hesitantly flattened his tongue and edged himself down until Cory's cock hit the edge of his throat. He silently thanked god for his seemingly non-existent gag reflex and hummed around the boy's dick.

"Fuck, Chris! Shit, stop, stop." Cory gasped. Chris slowly pulled back, popping off obscenely.

"W-what's wrong? Did I-I hurt you or something?" He asked quietly. Cory took a few deep breaths.

"No, no, you're fucking perfect." Cory babbled, pulling Chris back onto the bed and gently pushing him onto his back. "I wanna be inside you. Like, _now_. I-if you're okay with that."

Chris nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Cory's hand around his cock. He moaned lowly, bucking up into the hand. "Nnnng... Cory... _Please_..." He moaned brokenly. "P-please f-fuck me, please please _please._.."

Cory smiled. "Of course, babe." He mumbled, squeezing some lube onto his hand and rubbing it on his cock. "Do you think you're prepared enough?" Cory asked quietly. Chris hesitated.

"Um, k-kinda. Y-you're just so huge..." Chris trailed off, blushing hard. "I-I can do it. It's okay." He said. He trailed his fingers down Cory's cock, gathering some of the lube off of it.

Chris carefully reached down and pressed in one finger inside himself, not even waiting to start pumping it in and out. He hurriedly slipped in another finger - not a very difficult feat, as his fingers were smaller than Cory's - and continued, slowing a little and scissoring his fingers. He hissed as he added a third finger, then slowly relaxed as he looked at Cory, who was watching him lustfully. He moaned hard as he brushed against his prostate, then retracted his fingers completely.

"O-okay, th-that's close enough..." Chris mumbled, wantonly spreading his legs. Cory positioned his cock against Chris's entrance.

"Y-you're sure?" Cory asked quietly, reaching up and gently toying with Chris's nipples.

Chris moaned hard. "C-Cory, this i-is not the time to second guess, of course I'm fucking sure." He gasped out. Cory nodded slowly, gently pushing in. Chris bit his lip. Even with all the fingering, it still felt uncomfortable.

"Are you okay? Should I stop?" Cory asked, looking slightly panicked. "It'll feel good in just a second, baby, promise." Chris shook his head.

"N-no, i-it's fine... I-is it o-okay for you?" Chris gasped as Cory pushed forward more.

"Perfect, baby, perfect. So tight, Chris, so good." Cory mumbled. He continued muttering praises as he bottomed out. He slowly pulled back about half way before pushing back in at a slightly different angle, trying to find Chris's prostate. He shifted again, thrusting in.

"Ooohh god, Cory!" Chris moaned, legs locking behind Cory's back and fingers digging into his shoulders. Cory continued thrusting, a little faster now, giving over to instincts.

"_Fuck_, Chris, so tight, love you, beautiful, oh _god_..." Cory babbled, reaching down between them to tug at Chris's cock.

Chris let out a choked gasp. "Oh fuck, C-Cory, I-I'm gonna... Nnnghhh _fuck_..." He moaned hard as Cory sped up his thrusts and ran his thumb over the head of Chris's cock.

"Cum for me, Chris, love you so fucking much, gonna cum, oh fuck!" Cory slammed his lips against Chris's, cumming hard as Chris tightened around his cock and came on their stomachs.

Cory collapsed, pulling out of Chris and rolling over. He wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. "That was fucking _amazing_." He said, catching his breath. "Cuddle time now."

"Um, wow." Chris started. He shifted a little. "Sticky. Cory, I wanna go clean off." He mumbled. Cory picked his shirt up off the floor and handed it to Chris.

"Here. Use this." Cory mumbled, starting to mop Chris off. When they were relatively clean, he cuddled up to Chris again. Chris thought back for a second.

"Fuck, Cory, did we use a condom? Oh my god, are you going to give me AIDS? Am I going to die now?" Chris asked, trying not to hyperventilate. Cory laughed a little.

"Chris, calm down. I've been tested, like, five times. I'm clean. And you've been a virgin up until now. We're fine." Cory said softly, kissing at Chris's head. "Best evil plan ever."

Chris bit his lip. "Y-you said... Right before you came, um, you said you l-loved me." He mumbled. Cory nodded.

"I-I do. Since, like... Um, maybe when we were filming Showmance?" Cory whispered, rubbing Chris's arm.

"I-I love you too." Chris whispered, lightly kissing the older boy. "Wait, _Showmance_? I was eighteen and head over heels with you! You should've violated me sooner."

"But you were all cute and virginal! My first instinct wasn't to fuck you. It took me a while to work up the nerve to do this... Was it okay? I've never topped a guy before, and I was trying not to make it hurt, 'cause I know it's really bad at first and-" Cory was cut off by Chris's lips on his.

"It was perfect. Really really perfect." The smaller boy whispered.

Cory smiled. He grabbed his phone from his pants and held it over them. "Smile, babe. Wanna make sure I remember this." Chris smiled a little and Cory took the picture.

Chris cuddled into Cory's side. "Don't tweet that. Tired now. Bed time." He muttered.

Cory laughed lowly. "If I tweeted that, I'd die. I think your mom follows me." He kissed Chris lightly. "I love you."

Chris gently kissed back. "I love you too."


End file.
